


触手x萤【三轮车】

by t46525966



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t46525966/pseuds/t46525966





	触手x萤【三轮车】

触手x萤【三轮车】

※有「产卵」要素注意，无法接受请勿阅读

※文笔被吃了，莫得文笔，莫得逻辑

※诸君，我想日流萤

 

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

 

流萤是被门铃声吵醒的。

一串不带停电铃声成功让流萤张开了眼睛，嘟囔了几个字的同时手划开了放在床旁桌上的手机，保护画面上出现的5:16让流萤皱了皱眉头，蹭了几下被子终于依依不舍的下了床。

「是哪位小哥哥找我呀？」流萤开了门问到，站在自己家门口的是一位身穿快递制服的人与一盆和自己差不多高的植物盆栽。

那人压了下原本就遮住脸的鸭舌帽，递出一份快递单跟笔用刻意压低的声音说:「快递，签名。」

也许是还没睡醒，流萤完全没有怀疑怎么看都非常可疑的快递员就接过单子签了名，打了一个哈欠后说:「这么早就送货辛苦你了呀。」

带着奶音的句尾让快递员僵了一下，随后将鸭舌帽压的更低，快速的鞠躬后留下了盆栽快步离开。

流萤摇摇晃晃的将盆栽搬到房间内照光最好的窗旁后就躺回床上去了，等到了七点半闹钟响了之后才开始对着不知道是什么品种的大型植物盆栽伤脑筋。

反省一下自己胡乱收件的错误，流萤决定放着不管了，反正就一株盆栽浇浇水晒晒太阳就完事了，便开始想中午要找什么理由咕咕咕去恰火锅。

 

 

美滋滋的看着请假通知下粉丝们一整排的咕咕咕跟哀嚎，流萤看了眼时间放下手机准备换套衣服出门，突然，流萤感觉到有什么湿漉漉的条状东西缠住了脚踝，他还来不及低头就被更多的条状物缠住了全身固定在床上。

流萤这才看清这些东西的样子，自那盆盆栽伸出绿色且如小臂般粗细的什么东西将四肢缠的死死的，流萤的脑袋内瞬间出现了从本本里看过的「触手」两个字，这些触手趁流萤不注意的时候钻入了衣物内用极为色情的方式摩擦着肌肤。

「？！快、快住手……唔嗯！？」一条触手在流萤张口的同时伸了进去，触手蹭过了敏感的上颚滑进了食道让流萤感到恐惧，他感觉到触手上分泌的黏液缓缓的顺着食道流入胃部，触手稍微退出了一些在口腔抽插了几下后就离开了，没过多久流萤就感觉到浑身发热，连呼出的空气都变得灼热，全身的肌肤变得异常敏感，只是被触手轻轻蹭过就舒服的颤抖，没一会儿流萤就失去了挣扎的力气，软绵绵的任由触手将身上的衣物褪去。

流萤看见那盆植物又伸出了两条前端带着红色花苞的触手停在了胸前，花苞绽开时里头细小的触手缠上了两边的乳尖，待乳尖被玩弄到硬起鲜红时花朵覆了上去，吸吮拉扯了起来。

流萤的下半身也没被放过，触手缠上了性器粗暴的上下撸动，后方的触手蹭着紧闭的穴口将有发情作用的黏液涂抹上去，没一会儿小穴就随着触手的动作一张一阖，像是期待被什么东西进入似的，但触手却完全没有要进入的意思，只是不断蹭着穴口刺激着，前面的触手也在性器完全立挺后停止了动作，只是有意无意地偶尔蹭一下下方的囊袋。

流萤紧咬着下唇，从身体各处传来的快感令他发出细碎的嘤呜，触手上的黏液随着小穴一张一阖的动作被喂入里面，流萤感觉到穴肉渐渐的搔痒起来，不断的互相摩擦渴望着被什么粗长的东西贯穿，流萤忍不住在可动的范围内轻轻扭动腰肢蹭着触手获得些许慰藉，但触手像是察觉到了流萤的企图，除了约束摆成大字型四肢的触手外纷纷松开了流萤，流萤难受的挣扎了一会儿，终于被欲望冲昏了头开口用软绵的声音说:「啊……快点……插、插进来……哈啊！」

小穴被触手狠狠的插入，穴肉饥渴的缠上了不断抽插的触手用力吸吮，其他的触手也回到了原本的地方继续刺激着流萤，流萤喘着气，他不再去控制自己的声音任由色情的呻吟不断从嘴里出来，在小穴里的触手蹭过某一点时变了调，性器也射出了白浊的黏稠液体，触手像是懂了什么，加快了频率不断碾压那个点。

「阿阿！……呜……太、哈啊！太多了……求求你嗯啊！……住手……」刚高潮没多久的流萤被更加激烈的快感淹没，摇头哭求着却没有效果，就在流萤要再次高潮时一条细长的触手钻进了性器前短的小孔阻止了流萤的高潮，流萤被痛的小声啜泣，突然间，他感觉到什么球状物体从后穴的触手内不断的排入深处，待流萤的肚子被排入的东西堆的微微鼓起时，触手离开了后穴，失去了触手的后穴不断的收缩，里头的东西不断互相推挤滚动着时不时蹭过敏感点，流萤感觉到似乎有一两个被推挤出了体外。

「这是……卵？难道里面…都是…唔啊！」他张开被眼泪模糊的双眼，在看清那一颗颗浅绿色的卵时一条更粗的触手挤入后穴抽插，顶的体内的卵更加深入体内且用力的撞击敏感点，在流萤即将失去意识前触手最后用力的抽插几下后在体内射出了大量滚烫的浓稠液体，前端插入小孔的触手也抽出，过度疼痛的性器微弱的一点一点吐出浊液。

流萤还在庆幸一切都结束时感觉到了体内的异样，卵像是吸收了那些滚烫的液体般逐渐变大，流萤的肚子慢慢的被卵顶的凸出，穴肉不停的收缩，终于将一颗颗变的如棒球般墨绿色的卵排出体外，流萤用尽全身的力气终于将最后一颗卵挤出体外，而这时触手却又插入了后穴，刚被卵挤压变得柔软松弛的后穴再度被蹂躏，流萤已经哭不出声了，只能流着泪任由触手再次在体内产卵、受精、产卵、受精……。

 

 

 

流萤是被手机设定的闹钟吵醒的。

他蹭的坐起了身看了看自己，身上的衣物被冷汗浸的黏在了身上，身体因为一瞬间起身的动作有些拉扯到，但没有任何异样的感觉。

「什么魔鬼梦……。」流萤松了口气，关了设定在七点半的闹钟后拿了套干净的衣物走进浴室冲了个澡，坐在电脑前剪辑了几个小时的影片准备开播。

虚假的鸟叫声从家门口响起，不停断的门铃声使流萤放开了滑鼠走向门口，他开了门却谁也没看见，在门前的是一颗与自己差不多高的绿色植物盆栽。

流萤看见压着门铃的触手缓缓收回，向流萤招了招手表示打招呼后完全收回了盆栽内，就像一盆普通的植物一样。

流萤沉默了一会儿，将植物搬进门，拿起手机简单的发了条咕咕咕的b博后将盆栽搬进房间内锁上了门。

 

END.

 

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

 

我招了，那个快递员是我，差点就把盆栽丢在门外跟流萤进门了。


End file.
